Hari Hari no Mi
The Hari Hari no Mi is a devil fruit that bestows the user the ability to transform into solid crystal as well as create crystal to some extent. It differs form logia devil fruit as the user cant reform if broken and their crystal creation is extremely limited. Orphan of the Reunion Triad has eaten this fruit. “The shards of your defeat, shall give way for to my crystal legend to arise.” Appearance The Hari Hari no mi takes the appearance of a large crystal orb with a twisted point coming off the bottom. Two human like images adorn the top half with a large horse like head curving around the bottom. The fruit is decorated in various shades of green and blues giving it a very ethereal quality. The fruit is odd in at first glance it seems made of crystal and virtually inedible, in actuality the fruit is soft and with a smooth outer skin, much like a common melon. Usage Orphan is able to use the fruit to cover his boys in various crystal armor to fit his situation. He as shown the ability to create sharp stabbing knives, swords and even spears from his body to slice and cut. He is also able to cover his body in crystal in the form of armor, the armors true strength varies for story to story but it is still very strong. He is also seen using the crystal as a prism for light, using his reflective crystals to blind his opponents with light. The Hari Hari no Mi is extremely deadly in the regards of Orphan being able to freely switch between offence and defense quickly and with his already massive attacking power and speed this combination is deadly to opponents. Abilities Elysium The first of Orphan’s crystal models, Elysium of Harmony . By coating his body in crystal he can take on an ethereal form known as, the Goddesses, figures based on the images of women engraved on the fruit. The first of the Goddesses is Elysium. Elysium focuses on speed as its first and foremost ability. Its sleek figure and small frame make it suitable for quick power situations. Francisca The second of Orphan’s crystal models, Francisca of War. Francisca is a hard power type model. When ever in use Francisca can unleash massive amounts of crystal weaponry. The number of weapons it can use is unknown but thought to be infinite. However whenever summoned Francisca remains stationary. But its sheer attacking power makes up for the drop in defensive and evasive ability. Adiasheia The third of Orphan’s crystal models, Adiasheia of Peace. Adiasheia is the only sole defense model Orphan possesses. Adiasheia, like Francisca, is forced to remain stationary when in use. Adiasheia only ability is to become a crystal wall of near impenetrable hardness. Despite its size and weight Orphan can freely transform between his regular form and Adiasheia for quick use. Udasha and Adasha The fourth and fifth of Orphan’s crystal models, Udasha the Calm and Adasha the Prudent. A dual model, the two goddesses act as light catchers and user the powers of reflection and refraction to blind and burn his opponents. Their pure and clear forms can also super focus light to use a primitive form of lasers. Zoufalství The faux and corrupt form of Orphan’s sixth crystal model, Zoufalství of Despair. Zoufalství is the tangible manifestation of Orphan’s fear and sadness. Whenever Orphan experiences great tragedy his emotions and powers spin put of control. His devil fruit takes over and Zoufalství is the result. Zoufalství is incredibly strong and fast, she is said to be swifter than Elysium, stronger than Francisca, and more powerful than both Ushda and Ashda. Though its power is great Orphan runs the risk of his powers killing him by over taxing the Hari Hari no Mi , and letting his despair consume him. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia